Ma'at Needs To Be!
by GoldieWrites
Summary: Takes place after The Serpents Shadow. So, there may be some spoilers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**"Without Chaos, there cannot be order!" - **Apophis: The Serpents Shadow

**T**he Snake is right guys, after Sadie and Carter Kane destroyed the Serpents Shadow, the gods had to retreat, leaving Sadie and Carter Kane without another demanding voice in their head, whether that's good or bad is up to you. [Ow. Apparently it's good because they just kicked me in the knee. Seriously guys, be more sensitive to my physical state, I'm not that painless as you guys. OW!] MmHmm! Moving swiftly forward. Who am I? Well lets start at the beginning. [No Sadie not at my birth. I mean when I arrived at the house] Actually, since _Sadie_ is being such a pain. I'll let HER explain my arrival.

**S**adie here, okay, so about a week or two ago, we've been seeing a rather cartoon-y bird that seemed strangely familiar, from Pokemon maybe? Yes, almost certainly it was from Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl. Staravia after doing some research. After a day we confronted it.

"Hey, cartoon fellow! Get out of here!" I yelled stomping at it.

Before I could even get my foot close to it, there is an extremely strange sight. It starts to morph into loud mouth from earlier, [Yeah, so what? You don't like that name?] When it's done being a glob of human flesh, I look at the guy. Short, around my age, REALLY pale, and very skinny. He has a Black baseball cap, with two Yellow stripes in the middle. Short Blonde hair, a Green hoodie, and some black sweatpants, with... Pokeballs attached? Who is this dude? Not quite the outfit you'd expect coming from a guy who just changed from a bloody Pokemon of all the birds.

"I've come here for Sadie and Carter Kane?" the boy says, looking at me and Carter.

"That's us? And who are you." I say, looking inquisitively at him.

"My name's Gold. Pokemon fanatic!" He said sticking out his hand for a shake.

"Well, you already know us." Carter says, shaking his hand, looking at me to do the same. I do. [Yes Gold, I actually hesitated to shake. You don't just shake a stranger's hand. Know it all.]

"So, I'm guessing you're a Magician? Or a child that is studying the ways of the gods?" I ask.

"First of all, not a child. 16 years old. Get it in your mind. Second of all, obviously! I can see the house can't I? I'm following the path of Thoth!" he says, with a sparkle in his eyes. ['_You were looking at my eyes. Not creepy at_ _all'_.What? You expect not to? '_Yes, remember Walt?'_ Yeah, that doesn't mean I can't look at guy's eyes.]

"So, Gold, Number 1. How were you just a... what was it again?" Carter asks, looking at Gold.

"Staravia! And, you don't just have to turn into your gods respective bird! I thought you guys would know that. Even though I am following the God of Knowledge. The only difference of it, is that it takes up more energy. Try it!" He replies, Matter-Of-Factly.

I close my eyes and think of myself as a pigeon. Immediately I feel more energy than usual get taken away. I open my eyes to see that I am in fact a pigeon, and I look over to Carter to see that he was a bloody Flamingo! I turn back to myself and see Carter still a Flamingo, looking at his wings. I hear a muffled _'Aghh!' _From Khufuu.

"Carter change BACK! Unless you wanna be monkey food!" I yell.

I see Khufuu run onto the balcony we are on, and before he can bite Carter he changes back. Gold is just laughing. Git.

"See? Told you! And that was pretty close Carter!" He says, after laughing until we were worried about his health.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Anyways. what's with the Pokeballs?" I ask, slightly annoyed at him. Seriously, my brother almost got his arm bit off by a monkey!

"Well, you know how you can store stuff in the Duat by opening like a container or something?" He asks. We both nod.

"Well! I figured out how to make that into a condensed form that can be shot out in a energy beam! When the item or thing gets engulfed by the beam, it gets put into the Duat! And I can just throw the Pokeball back out and that specific item gets dropped out of the Duat!" he replies, running out of breath.

"Like my sword!" He takes off the First Pokeball and throws it above his head, sending out a Katana.

"Not really Egyptian. Don't you think?" I say looking at his other 5 Pokeballs, wondering what's in them.

"Well, the _Khopesh_ isn't really my style, and I can't really get any other Egyptian swords today, so two Katanas will do! The other one is right here!" He says, throwing his second and third revealing another Katana and two sheaths that attach to his back.

"Well that's all nice and dandy, but what do you want?" I ask, looking at his Katanas.

"Oh! I came here to see if I can recruit! I heard all of your recordings and I came as fast as I could!" He says, looking with eyes saying _'Please Please Please Please!'_

'What do you think Sadie?' Carter whispers.

'I think he could be helpful, considering he is following the path of Thoth.' I say, looking at him, practicing with his katanas.

'Alright' Carter replies, backing away.

"Your accepted! Welcome to the Brooklyn House!" We both say, stepping back and gesturing to the double doors, waiting for him to walk through.

"Well, thank you! And also... could you guys please introduce me? I'm really shy meeting new people..." he says, somehow having a look on his face of excitement and shyness.

"Okay." We walk through the doors.

"Everyo-"

* * *

"ne! Please say hello to Gold! Our newest recruit!" Me and Sadie say, gesturing towards Gold.

**C**arter here, like that transition? [ _Sadie didn't, she's back here ranting about how 'not to interrupt her when shes talking' Sorry, keep talking_]

Anyways. Walt walks up and meets Gold.

"Nice to meet you Gold! I'm Walt!" Walt says, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too! I heard of your fusion with Anubus, but seeing it in real life is even cooler! Hi!" Gold says.

"Yeah, um, still a touchy subject." Walt replies, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Gold says, bringing him into a type of 'Man Hug'.

"Pokemon Man!" Shelby says, hugging Gold's leg.

"Yeah, I brought you something!" He says, pulling out 5 Pokeballs from his backpack.

"Here ya go! They can store anything that isn't over 5 feet long!" He says, handing them to her.

"Thank you!" she runs over back to her table, throwing a Pokeball at one of her drawings, and it being sucked up by the energy.

"How did you know she was here?" I ask.

"Remember? I listened to your recordings?" He says.

"Oh yeah. Well, Walt, will you show his room?" Sadie asks.

"Sure follow me." Walt says, walking away with Gold following him.

* * *

**[A/N] Hello Magicians! Welcome to the story of Gold! Hope you like him, 'cause your stuck with him! GoldieWrites ****/AkA\**** IEatGold**


	2. Chapter 2

**G**old here. Sorry for the wait. There were some... issues, to put it lightly, With the recorder. _Yeah because you bloody smashed it. _What? I got frustrated with it. Why are you using such outdated things anyway? _Well maybe because it's become a trad- _ Yeah yeah. Tradition. Whatever. Moving on.

* * *

"And this is your room." Walt says as I walk into an empty room, save for a bed, a doorway that leads to a bathroom and a closet.

"And I can personalize this as much as I want?" I ask, slightly excited.

"Yeah. Everyone else has."

"OH MY GOD, YES YES YES YES YES!"

"Whoa there. Calm down. It's just a room."

"Sorry, the shock just hit me that I'm in the same estate as you guys."

"Yes, well. We haven't had many new recruits recently, so welcome to the team. Enjoy your stay!" Walt says as he walks out of my new room.

I immediately start decorating my room. Not with anything of importance, just Pokemon stuff. Maybe the occasional Fullmetal Alchemist here and there. But mostly Pokemon. _Some might say he's a... Pokemaniac._ Carter. Just. Just no. If anything I'm the most sain one here. _Yeah. Because that's apparent. _I didn't ask for a comment, Sadie.

I walk out of my room, getting confused as to of where everything is. Just because I'm following the God of Knowledge doesn't mean I know everything. After about 30 minutes of walking around the place I eventually find the Dining area. I look at my watch to see that it's 2:00 AM.

"Oh. Well that's concerning." I say, groaning.

"Let me guess. Your an insomniac?" I look behind me to see... Wait what?!

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait." I start to say but he cuts me off.

"I know were friends, but are your really that surprised to see me here?"

"But Bristan, I never knew you were a Magician!"

"Well usually people think your a bloody lunatic when you say 'hey look guys! I'm a magician! I can do magic!'" Bristan replies.

"That is true. So, who are you following?"

"I'm not a stalke- Oh. You mean in gods."

I Burst out Laughing

"Obviously I mean gods! I myself am following Thoth." I say as I pick my hat off from the ground and put it on my head, backwards for cool factor. _Did you seriously just say that. _Yes. Now shove off Carter, it's not your turn yet.

"I'm following Khonsu."

"So that's why you always wanted my money! We all know he likes to bet on things!"

"It took you that long to find out, Knowledge boy?"

"I never did like that nickname. So stop using it!"

I hear someone walk up from behind us.

"Why are you two yelling?" Sadie asks, looking fully awake.

"Its how we always talk to eachother." Bristan replies.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah. And I see he still has his British accent, even though he's not British." I say, smirking slightly.

"What? I think it sounds cool." Bristan answers.

"So, Sadie. When did he did come here?"

"About a week or so ago, why?"

"Just interested."

"So why are you snooping around the Dining Room?" Sadie and Bristan asks as I start walking around.

"Well Number One: I'm looking for the kitchen and Number Two: Can't a guy get a late night sna-" I pass out.

* * *

**[A/N: So I kinda forgot this was a thing. Sorry. But here ya go!]**

**GoldieWrites /A.K.A\ IEatGold**


End file.
